Gotham's Biju
by fullyautoaug
Summary: A new world offers a new chance a new life what will young Naruto do with the power of the strongest demon that ever existed under his finger tips, Gotham is in for a long night.


**A/N Here is the rewrite, I hope you guys enjoy and please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 1: Mother Nature and God-like child.**

Kushina Uzumaki was a woman on a mission as she trekked through the outskirts of Amegakure in search of her six-year-old son, who was taken from her village while she was away tending to personal business. The sadden mother wonder how much loss could one person endure in this life, as a child her whole clan was wiped out, when she grew older and fell in love her husband died sealing the Kyuubi no Kitsune into their son, and now her only piece of family was being taken from her. When the news reached Kushina she didn't shed a single tear, instead she readied for the ensue battle to reclaim her son.

So after weeks of search, Kushina was able to get a lead on her son's kidnappers thanks to Jiraiya's spy network, Kami bless that man's soul, died trying to protect her son. After the Kyuubi attack, Kushina fled Konoha out of fear for her son's safety, the only person who knew of where they were located was Jiraiya who would often stop by to watch over Naruto while she goes to fetch supplies. During one of Jiraiya's visits some shinobi where cloaks with red clouds attacked and eventually overwhelmed him and took off with her son.

If the Kyuubi was still inside of her at that point, she swears there's a chance she would've released it in exchange for her son, but since that was not a option she dusted of her kunoichi gear and went hunting. During her search for clues on her child's whereabouts, she discovered it wasn't just her son who was taken but Jinchuriki everywhere. Whoever this people where they where a threat to the whole Elemental nations, but that matter little to Kushina, only ensuring her son lives past this day matter.

As Kushina continued to search around the village hidden in the rain, she begins to feel a familiar presence thick in the air, yep there was little doubt her son was near, the Kyuubi's chakra was like a beacon to her. Narrowing in on the location, Kushina soon found herself standing outside of a large cave with a rock placed in front of it, being a pureblooded Uzumaki the seals were easy to make out. While she wanted nothing more than to brute strength her way in, the kunoichi decided to take a head count from outside the cave. Expelling a deep breath, the battle ready mother used her Uzumaki giving sensory technique to find out just how many she was dealing with. A quick scan reveled ten on the inside of the cave and on nearby anomaly, in a not too far off location she could feel a chakra signature that felt exactly the same as one of the ten in the cave. Once more, she fought the urge to storm the gates and had to go checkout the chakra signature, she couldn't risk the chance of going inside without looking into this.

Not far from the main cave, Kushina found a smaller on the hidden by a Genjutsu, one which she easily broke. Walking cautiously inside, the redhead woman was prepared for anything, or so she thought. After a brief walk, Kushina came upon a small room that held a frail-looking man attached to some type of machine that she couldn't recognize, the sight was ghastly.

Slowly the man's head rose to reveal two metallic purple eyes that seemed to hold ripple patterns, Kushina immediately recognized them to be the legendary **Rinnegan. **"How did you get-**Rasengan!" **She didn't need to hear a single word from the man who played a part in taking her son.

As Nagato felt the sphere of chakra tear through him that last sight he saw was eyes that mirrored his own.

**-Sealing chambers-**

Obito Uchiha watched with a grin as his old sensei's son floated off the ground as the Kyuubi's chakra was slowly being leeched from his small body, while the child's death brought him no joy, it was the fact that his plans were coming to fruition on this day. The original plan made absolutely no sense, why allow their targets time to grow in become strong when you can just take them as is, with a coalition of S-ranked shinobi villages could easily be overwhelmed by their combined skill sets and they could just take what they please.

The procedure seemed to be going just as plan, with the first eight Biju sealed in the Gedo Mazo all it took was for the Kyuubi to be drained from Minato's son and the Jubi will be available to reshape the world. A world without war and loss was only hours away or so the Uchiha thought, completely unexpected the sealing was suddenly disrupted in the Pein's body fell to the ground.

"Pein!" Konan yelled out once she saw her friend suddenly collapse, abandoning her sealing position, the bluenette quickly ran to Pein's side. As she lifted his body off the ground, Konan gasp at what she saw, instead of the eyes of God looked into lifeless orbs.

The gathered Akatsuki members all looked at the corpse of their leader in shock, the man just without warning dropped dead. Many thought chakra exhaustion since they have been sealing Biju inside of the Gedo Mazo non-stop in they all were feeling the effects, but before anyone could ask a question, a loud feminine voice was heard outside of the cave entrance.

"**Shinra Tensei-Mi (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent Goddess)!" **Standing in the entrance of the cave bathing in the moon's light was Kushina Uzumaki who was staring down the Akatsuki with **Rinnegan **active, as she scanned the cave she came across a masked face and instantly knew he was the one who was responsible for the Kyuubi's attack and her husband's death. "You…" She said focusing exclusively on Obito. "Look at my eyes and be aware it was action that dropped this power into my lap, and with it I will kill you." She could still remember the day she discovered the **Rinnegan **active in her eyes, it was the day after Naruto's birth she was informed by Jiraiya the change in her eyes, being informed by her husband old sensei on just what the eyes were capable of, she began her training in mastering them while also raising her son.

Obito silently cursed to himself, this was a bad position, even though they easily outnumbered her they were all extremely low on chakra due to the sealing the demons, Obito wasn't even sure he could use at least one **Kamui (Authority of the gods) **to evade at least one of her attacks. With the **Rinnegan **active in her eyes and Pein out of commission victory wasn't assured, damn it why now, why when he was so close to changing the world!

With her **Rinnegan **active, Kushina gave the ninja a grim grin, their chakra capacities with currently in the pathetic region making them easy pickings for a talented kunoichi such as herself.

But first thing first.** "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow clone)!" **A clone popped into existence also wielding the legendary eyes.

"**Bansho Ten'in (Heavenly Attraction of All of Creation)!" **The clone said with an outstretched arm, with little to no resistance all of the members where pulled the clone as the original jumped over their bodies.

"**Odama Rasengan (Big ball Rasengan)!" **With a massive sphere of chakra in hand the enraged mother slammed her husband's famed Jutsu into the monstrous statue that seemed to be sucking the chakra from her son. The effects were instantaneous, visible chakra filled the entire cave saturating all of its occupants in highly acidic chakra.

"AAARRGGHH!" The chakra seeped into all of the Akatsuki members chakra networks and began to eat them from the inside out. The **Sharingan **in Obito's eyes slowly changed back into its normal charcoal black, Kisame, while filled with agonizing himself could hear the Samehada screaming pain as the chakra proved too much for its chakra eating powers. Sasori fell to ground completely devoid of life, and it wasn't long before the rest died at because of the dangerous chakra.

Kushina meanwhile felt pain equivalent to the day the Kyuubi was forcefully pulled from her, but unlike that day she could feel herself fading fast, her vision was getting dimmer and it was getting harder to keep her head up. "Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan!" She heard her son cry out, fighting the effect of the toxic chakra as best as she could she crawled towards her son. While he was only a few feet away it seemed like a excruciating distance to Kushina, when she finally made it to her son the first thing she noticed that his whisker marks were more pronounced, the second thing she took note of was his eyes. Instead of the bright blue that reminded her so much of Minato, Naruto's eyes were a deep red that held a ripple pattern that mimicked that **Rinnegan **and various Tome markings that were seen in the **Sharingan. **Distracted by the changes in her son, Kushina didn't notice that all the chakra that caked the room was steadily entering her son, without even causing him the least bit of discomfort, like it was conscious of its host feelings.

Knowing that she only had a precious few moments left, Kushina tried to leave her son with advice. "This world is evil Naruto-chan. It's full of men who want nothing more than to see others suffer. There was a time when your father and I thought peace was a goal that could be gained by peaceful means, but we were wrong. Hate triumphs, Naruto-chan, someone will always be willing to raise a hand against you for their ideals. So do not be afraid to strike them down!" Those were the last words, Kushina said to her son as the life faded from her eyes.

Naruto looked at his mother body and then at the gathered bodies of the people who tried to kill him, getting up from his place on the ground, the blonde child was suddenly hit with a wave of information. He knew suddenly knew how to do stuff he never imagined, quickly he ran through some hand seals in order to use a Jutsu that was floating in his head. **"Gedo: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu (Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life)!" **The small boy's ringed eyes stared at his mother's corpse in hopes that the Jutsu would bring her back, but as time passed nothing happened, she just continued to lay lifelessly on the ground. "I guess her body was so tainted because of the Jubi's chakra the damage done to her body is completely irreversible." How Naruto knew to say that or reach that conclusion was a mystery to him.

Unable to bring his mother back, Naruto searched his head for another technique to leave not just this place but this whole wicked world, he wanted to start somewhere new, somewhere he wouldn't have to fear someone trying to take the last gift his mother gave him. The ten tailed Biju.

"**Kamui (Authority of the Gods)!"**

**-Gotham City-**

"Won't be long now Miss Isley, you'll be back at Arkham in your lovely cell." Once more Poison Ivy found herself defeated by Batman and his two little helpers, all she wanted to do was make the air and Gotham more sanitary by blowing up a couple factories in Gotham's industrial zone but she soon found herself trying to kill Batgirl and Robin while Batman killed her poor defenseless plants. She could still her them cry out in pain under the Dark Knight's assault.

"We were instructed not to talk her, Jeremy." Said one of the two prisoner transporters.

"Aw relax Gregg, this truck was made specifically for taking her to Arkham." Jeremy said as he looked through the small window to get an eyeful of their cargo, despite having green skin she was easily one of the sexist women he'd ever seen, it was no wonder guards were warned of her seduction tactics. "Man what I wouldn't give for a piece of that."

"I'll tell you what you'd give for a piece of that. Your life, haven't you heard her kiss is-HOLY SHIT!" Out of completely nowhere, a kid suddenly appeared in the middle of the street. Gregg quickly turned adjusted the steering wheel so as he wouldn't hit the kid, making them crash into a nearby tree. "Prisoner check!" Gregg called out.

Jeremy quickly looked in the back to see Ivy's condition. "She's still secure. Now what the fuck was that you almost killed us!"

Gregg ignored the question in favor of grabbing the radio on the dash of their truck. "There's been a accident three miles away from Arkham while transporting Poison Ivy, the prisoner is still in our custody but we need a extra pickup." Hanging the radio up, Gregg turned his attention back to his partner. "We gotta go check on the kid."

"The kid," Jeremy repeated. "What kid?"" As the two got out of truck the saw a blonde kid standing in the middle of the street. "Hey! Hey kid, what the hell are you doing out here!?" He yelled getting the child's attention. "What the fuck!?" The moment the child turned around he and Gregg immediately noticed the kid's freaky eyes.

As Naruto watched the two men jump out of the metal thing he suddenly remembered his mother's parting advice. Without warning, the child slammed one of his small hands on the ground causing to trees to rise out of the roads asphalt and impale the two men. According to his mother, men were evil and he wanted very little to do with them.

**-With Ivy-**

The moment of Impact Ivy was quick to see if escape was possible, but much to her disappointment the truck remained intact and the men who were transporting her were unharmed. Frowning at her situation, the green-skinned woman listens in on the two men and discovered that a child was the source of the car crash, what a kid was doing on the road to Arkham was a mystery to her. Just when she thought nothing was improving about her situation, Ivy suddenly felt an intoxicating feeling wash over her, it was as if she was a sunbathing in a open field, wanting a direct contact with whatever was making her feel this way, Ivy began beating on the side of the truck.

"Release me!" She yelled to whoever could her, she was desperate to know what was causing her to feel empowered. As she continued to bang on the wall, Ivy could feel the energy source getting stronger, her red eyes focused on the doors that locked her in. Right one cue a one of the doors was snatched off the hinges and Ivy got a look at her savior.

Ivy stared stunned at the small blonde child who looked at her with strangest set of eyes she's ever seen, suddenly the child tilted his head to the side and she couldn't help but think he was completely adorable. "Who are you child?" Ivy asked fighting the urge to scoop the child up.

"You have red hair," The child said paying her unusual skin tone no mind. "I like red hair."

As Ivy stepped outside of the truck, she took notice two men who were drivers were impaled on a giant tree's branches. "Did…Did you create you tree?" She asked breathlessly, that was the only explanation she could up with as to why a tree was sticking out of the asphalt.

Following her line of sight, Naruto noted she her attention was focused solely on the tree. "Oh, yeah I made that manipulating water and earth." Naruto said as if it was no big deal.

Ivy made a beeline towards the large tree and placed a delicate hand on her bark, she could feel the power pulsating through the trees. "Amazing, it's like nothing I've ever seen throughout all of my years of studying botany. Can this taught?" She just had to ask, the ability to grow plants at will would make her war for the environment so much more easier.

"Sorry," Naruto said shaking his head in a negative. "It's only something I can do."

Ivy frowned slightly at hearing that. "So who are you and how did you get out here?"

"My mother died and now I don't really know what to do." Naruto said plainly little emotion in his voice.

Ivy raised a crimson eyebrow at the child's lack of emotion. "Aren't you sad you lost your mother?" She asked the child.

"I am," He said quietly. "I lost my mother and my funny uncle Jiraiya. And now I'm all by myself…" Naruto soon found himself scoped up and his head pressed against two soft mounds, looking up his red eyes meet green.

"You're not alone anymore." Ivy said placing a kiss on the boy's forehead.

**-An hour later-**

"Just how in the heck did Ivy get free?" The boy wonder asked as he studied the crashed vehicle for any clues that might help them figure out how she escaped. "This thing was made with her in mind."

Off to the side of the road was the female member of the three crime fighters. "Hey guys I found something!" Batgirl said to her two partners, on the ground was one of the trucks doors and the strangest thing was a small handprint embedded into the metal. "Someone had a hand in Ivy's escape. Someone small."

The dark Knight paid minor attention to his protégés in exchange for looking at the bodies the hung on the tree. Next time he was going to escort Ivy and her little helper to Arkham personally.

**Done and done. You guys have no idea how many times I've actually written this story different openings, for example one of my openings was going to bring Kushina into world and have Naruto go to school alongside Barbara. But I decided against it. I hope you guys like the rewrite please don't be stingy with the reviews. **


End file.
